


Wet Blanket

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Man Pretending to Be Underage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothes Wetting Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Roleplay, Urolagnia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has kinks that he'd rather Sam never learn about. Benny is happy to indulge. Maybe too happy. But no one's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. This was a request on tumblr, so here you go, tumblr user alittlenerdydudewithwings.

Honestly, meeting Benny was the best thing that had ever happened to Dean. 

Getting Benny back from Purgatory for the second time was the second best thing. 

And part of what made Benny so great was because he really could be _himself_ with Benny. He didn't _have_ to be the "real" adult in the room. He didn't have to look after anyone, because Benny could take care of himself. Benny didn't need him to mother him or hover over him like Sam and Castiel did. 

No, Benny didn't need taking care of. Instead, Benny liked taking care of _him_. 

Dean would die of embarrassment if Sam ever found out about this, but he had no intentions to tell him just what he got up to with the vampire. 

Dean was dressed in far-too-tight shorts - big enough for him to actually put on, but designed to look like those little-boy shorts that, honestly, he had never seen any _real_ little boys ever wear. Sort of like how those lolita dresses were designed to make grown women look more like children when . . . really, when was the last time you saw a real little girl dress like that? 

But Dean's thoughts were getting off topic. 

Dean was dressed in far-too-tight shorts, designed to look like those little-boy shorts, his also-too-tight shirt was running up, and Dean had drank far too much water earlier. He was now trying to hold the urine in as long as possible, squirming in his seat across from Benny on the bed. It was times when he had to hold it that he kind of wished he wasn't bowlegged, but the goal wasn't really to hold it in until he could make it to a bathroom. The goal was to hold it in until he couldn't anymore and soil himself. 

"Daddy?" Dean said, putting an inflection on his voice to make himself sound younger. "I have to pee real bad."

Benny smirked at him. 

"What's stoppin' you, darlin'?" 

Dean squirmed more, biting his lower lip as he struggled to continue to hold it. 

"You told me I can't use the toilet, Daddy."

It had already been established and agreed upon that he wouldn't, but it was all part of the roleplay. Dean saw a flash of teeth as Benny's smirk widened. 

"That's right, sweetheart. If you want to go, it'll have to be right where you are." 

Dean blushed heavily and squirmed more. Honestly, he could hold it for a long time; he had learned to do so growing up with the long car rides and the hunts where it wasn't an option to pee whenever he had to. Sometimes it led to peeing himself and sometimes that ended up giving him away on hunts and John yelling at him. But Benny wasn't going to yell. 

Benny was going to get a hard-on, watching Dean soil himself. 

"But Daddy," Dean fake-whined. 

Benny leaned into Dean and nuzzled his neck, kissing him gently. 

"It'll be okay, darlin'. Let it go."

Dean whimpered some, squirming more. 

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"'Course I'm sure, sugar."

Dean chewed at his bottom lip. 

"We'll have to clean it up."

"I know, darlin'. S'no problem."

Dean let his eyes flutter, and he took a deep breath as he finally decided to do it and let go. 

He peed, and he quickly felt his panties grow wet and warm. It bled through the panties and into the shorts, and he let out a long sigh as he urinated. It left a dark spot on the front of his shorts, and the dark spot grew the longer he peed. Benny pulled away from him to watch him leak, and Dean watched through half-lidded eyes as Benny's pupils dilated. Dean chewed at his bottom lip. 

"I wet my pants, Daddy," Dean stated, blushing heavily but also fully aware of what would come next. 

"That you did, sweetheart. We should get you out of those."

Dean nodded, and he let Benny reach down to unbutton his shorts and moved to help make it easier to slip them off. He felt how damp the shorts and underwear were as Benny pulled them off him, and the coolness of the air compared to how warm his urine had been made him shiver. He still felt wet, and he groaned as he felt Benny's hands move back up, touching him where the wet had trailed, coming all the way up to his damp crotch. It made his cock twitch. 

"What're you doing, Daddy?" 

Dean knew full well what he was doing; and his own pupils were dilating with how much he wanted it. 

"You've made your old man real happy, sugar," Benny said. He pushed Dean so he was laying on his back, with his legs on either side of Benny's waist, legs hiked up so that there was still space between them so Benny could work with his pant zipper. 

Benny undid his zipper, then pushed his pants down. 

"Daddy's gotta pee, too, sugar." 

Dean closed his eyes and moaned, almost as though he himself was experiencing the relief of peeing again after holding it, as Benny unleashed his golden shower all over his slowly growing erection, balls, and hole. He could feel the urine soaking into the sheets underneath him. 

"Daddy~ It's so warm, Daddy," Dean said, looking up at Benny with a look that told him just how much he wanted Benny to fuck him right then. 

Benny grinned at him. 

"Know what else is warm, sugar?"

Dean shook his head, but the smile he was fighting to keep off his face proved otherwise. 

Benny leaned down and kissed Dean, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth, and Dean eagerly kissed him back, alternating between sucking on Benny's tongue and dueling with it with his own. 

Soon, they were working on building up a different kind of fluid, Benny pushing his hard cock into Dean's tight little hole, Dean clenching around Benny and crying out "Daddy" as he fucked him. The head of Benny's cock hit inside of Dean so deeply, and his whole cock filled him so much. 

" _Oh_ \- _Daddy_ \- you're so good to me, Daddy - it feels so _good_ \- Daddy, please - _oh!_ \- there, _right there_ Daddy - !" 

Benny came hard inside of Dean, and Dean cried out as he felt his own orgasm crash down on him, spraying all over his stomach.


End file.
